


Ruined

by Roresa



Series: Twitter Drabbles/Fics [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Corruption, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Filthy, Jeongguk loves it, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power play dynamics, Powerplay, Precarious positions, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Switching, Taehyung has a very long tongue, Taehyung is the devil I swear, They love each other, Tongue Fucking, Tongue Piercings, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Wet & Messy, poor jeongguk, possessive, possessive jeongguk, possessive taehyung, strong Taehyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roresa/pseuds/Roresa
Summary: Jeongguk dangerously leans back over the balcony out of his house in the mountains. Nothing but the fast moving river crashing against the rocks 20 feet below him.He leans back far enough to feel the salty spray but pays it no mind. Instead focusing on the shocks of pleasure each sloppy, wet suction brings, sending it singing through his body, tempting him to break the facade and give in, to release the building moans forcibly trapped behind his bitten lips.“Doing so good, pretty,” he coos, fists clenched tightly on the railing, but not out of fear of falling to his death. No, if it all ends here and now, he’ll go happily with the most beautiful view in the entire world burned into the backs of his eyes: Taehyung desperate and swollen, just where he wants him.That devilish forked tongue sliding so easily over his aching length, his lap practically drenched with Taehyung’s spit as he drools dumbly trying to force Jeongguk deeper and deeper.Or the one where Taehyung ruins Jeongguk with his mouth and Jeongguk cries.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Series: Twitter Drabbles/Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729036
Comments: 18
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all inspired from the scene of Jeongguk spreading his arms and leaning back over the balcony in Black Swan. The entire MV kills me and so this happened. 
> 
> Happy readings!
> 
> Come ask me questions at [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/R0RESA)  
> or follow me at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/R0RESA)

Jeongguk dangerously leans back over the balcony out of his house in the mountains. Nothing but the fast moving river crashing against the rocks 20 feet below him.

He leans back far enough to feel the salty spray but pays it no mind. Instead focusing on the shocks of pleasure each sloppy, wet suction brings, sending it singing through his body, tempting him to break the facade and give in, to release the building moans forcibly trapped behind his bitten lips.

“Doing so good, pretty,” he coos, fists clenched tightly on the railing, but not out of fear of falling to his death. No, if it all ends here and now, he’ll go happily with the most beautiful view in the entire world burned into the backs of his eyes: Taehyung desperate and swollen, just where he wants him.

That devilish forked tongue sliding so easily over his aching length, his lap practically drenched with Taehyung’s spit as he drools dumbly trying to force Jeongguk deeper and deeper.

Greedy. Always so greedy for everything Jeongguk can give him, constantly wanting more. Demanding more. Entitled and spoilt. Even now, with his silk white bathrobe pooled at his waist, contrasting so beautifully with his tan skin, covering the desperation his love tries to hide with trembling hands. He's doing so, _so_ good. Not touching to relieve himself, focusing his attention completely on pleasing Jeongguk. Swallowing his length to the root and still pressing his nose tight against his skin, so the ball piercing in his tongue digs in right between his sensitive balls.

"Shit," he curses, shifting at the way the rough press of the metal contrasts to the wet heat of his lover's mouth. The tight grip of his throat flutters around him as Taehyung's throat rebels against such a deep penetration, the movement sending pleasure surging through him until he feels the heat in his face. "Doing so good, baby. Fuck, can you taste me? Feel me dripping down your throat, staining every part of you inside and out. Claiming you completely? God, your mouth won't even remember what it's like to be so empty again. Gonna be molded to my cock, like a perfect fucking sleeve."

Taehyung moans, tears slipping out as he fights his body's natural instincts to pull away to breathe. His body jolts at Jeongguk's words, throat swallowing harshly, coaxing more of his taste out of him.

"No touching, pretty," Jeongguk manages, although he's not sure how he's managing to keep his voice steady. He sounds unaffected; has always been great at wearing a mask of indifference, never showing any sign of weakness. But with Taehyung practically worshiping him like this, kneeling before him at his complete mercy. Fuck, if that isn't the biggest high in the damn universe. Even flying doesn't come near to this kind of ecstasy. And the more he can tease Taehyung, the higher he gets, until he's completely weightless.

Taehyung chokes, attempting to protest with his throat stuffed full. The clench around his cock tightens painfully and with a wince, Jeongguk sits up, ready to pull Taehyung off.

Hazel eyes snap open, pupils blown wide, narrowed in defiance and irritation.

Without warning, Taehyung's hands move away from his red and swollen length, leaving it contrasting against the white silk so obscenely, and smack Jeongguk's legs off balance. Jeongguk gasps, heart pounding out of fear as he tightens all his muscles to balance himself on the railing.

"Damn it! Tae- fuck!" Ignoring the panicked tone of his lover, in a smooth move, Taehyung calmly throws Jeongguk's legs over his wide shoulders and holds them tightly with large hands wrapped around thick thighs. The action has lust surging through him, like a tsunami crashing against the walls of his mask, cracking the flawless finish to show his true face.

Jeongguk's heart pounds against his ribs, blood rushing at the thrill of it all. Of how precariously he's balanced on the railing. Of how there's nothing to slow his fall if his grip slips from his sweaty hands except for the hard and fast rushing river, gleefully waiting for him to fall into her embrace as she smashes him into the jagged rocks. All that's saving him is his own strength and his legs hooked over Taehyung's shoulders, slipping against the oil slick skin from his oil glands at the base of his wings.

His cock throbs and swells even more as another burst of precum slides down Taehyung's throat.

By now Taehyung must desperately need to breathe, and he pulls back just enough so the head of Jeongguk's cock is still nestled at the entrance of his throat.

He takes a deep, noisy breath through his nose.

Jeongguk sighs in relief, unclenching his jaw when the tight squeeze marginally loosens, only to choke when after only his second breath Taehyung forces himself down as far as possible, maybe even impossibly closer than before.

Jeongguk's head snaps up in concern because there's no way that was enough but the wicked darkness alighting his eyes with a vibrant purple hue holds his tongue. Taehyung’s midnight coloured wings flutter in pleasure. Completely independent of the central nervous system’s control, they’re a gloriously honest echo of how much he enjoys this. _Thrives_ on this. And Jeongguk _needs_ to please him. To be as good as Taehyung is being for him right now. To feel something other than the empty hole threatening to over take him, a black oozing pit of agony and longing that aches to consume him.

Taehyung senses the drift in Jeongguk's mind, and his wings snap aggressively, the metallic edges scratching along the concrete, leaving thick gouges in the stone. Sharp nails dig into Jeongguk's thighs, digging in until the skin break, drawing blood to the surface. Hints of iron taint the salty air, the smell and the pain pulling him away from the abyss until another sharp suction slams him back into the present.

"Sorry," Jeongguk apologizes and almost groans when Taehyung dips down again, only to pull back. Repeating the pattern, bobbing his head and drooling so much that Jeongguk's groin is completely soaked. They always did love it wet and messy.

The pleasure returns quickly and heat pools. Abs clenching as his orgasm slowly builds. Taehyung's good. _So, so_ good with his mouth. Sliding swollen lips back and forth, cupping over the head to suck lovingly as the metal piercing rubs perfectly against the sensitive spot under the head. Over and over, licking and sucking so, so gently, tracing his love in writing over the hard length, coaxing his orgasm closer and closer, winding him tighter and tighter. It's such gentle over stimulation that even though Jeongguk can fake his facial expressions, he can't control the way his stomach muscles clench and release, or the way his heels press into the strong back, curling his toes into the soft down feathers in such painfully sweet pleasure.

Taehyung _lives_ for this.

Would easily set the sky on fire if it means letting Jeongguk feel this way. Would slaughter anyone who tries to set the way those lust blown doe eyes show nothing but love and desire for him alone, even if his face falls into that cruel beauty of the statues of old.

Loves the way tension fills his body when Jeongguk’s mask refuses to fall. Gets sloppy and desperate when Jeongguk's stoic front silently mocks his efforts, even as his eyes scream for _his_ mercy, and his alone.

Shit, Taehyung could come from the thought alone.

Mimicking a perfectly carved statue, Jeongguk leans further back over the railing, releases his death grip on the railing. He spread his arms, flexing his aching fingers and rolling his shoulders, trusting Taehyung's grip on his thighs to keep him in place.

There's an incredibly arousing yet peaceful moment that almost seems to freeze time around them. Where the river's screams grow muffled, and the pleasure coursing through his body melts his bones to liquid. Nothing but a bloody bag of nerves light up with ecstasy. High, he's so fucking high nothing else exists but Jeongguk and Taehyung. Taehyung and Jeongguk. As it should have been from the start. As it will be for the rest of eternity.

Taehyung's own arousal is thick in the air and yet he ignores it in favour of making Jeongguk fly. As if Taehyung swollen, wet and leaking doesn't mean anything. Always so goddamn giving. It's what brought him to Taehyung in the first place. It's what ruined him, leaving him broken and destroyed, toying with death and mocking the heavens by doing this out here in the open.

He spreads his arms as wide as possible, fingers stretching, limbs pathetically mimicking what he’s now lost. An immense distance once so easy to cover now tauntingly forever out of his reach. The tightness of the scarred flesh of his back aches, pulling uncomfortably when he rolls his neck, trying to loosen the tension as muscle memory attempts to do something he'll never do again.

It hurts, but Jeongguk can't stop the instinctive need to cover as much distance as possible. He stretches his arms further than comfortable, mask cracking open when his shoulder muscles rub painfully over the jagged edges of bone. The salty scent intensifies, only this time it's from the pain of loss rather than the pain of pleasure. With each painful throb his orgasm fades further and further away, and the frustration builds like a small spark on kindle.

An unrelenting suction tugs painfully on his cock, wrenching him out of his head space back into the good kind of pain when Taehyung pulls off his length slowly. The pleasurable kind. The only kind he knows anymore. 

“Don’t think about it Jeongguk. Just focus on me.” The anger in Taehyung's voice is hard, sounding a hundred times harsher with how ruined his throat is. The sharp nails dig deeper into his thighs, 10 small pricks of pain relighting his nerves on fire, colliding with the salty iron scent that invades his nose. Massive metallic wings spread wide and stretch over him, blocking everything but the darkest black as the metal blades blend seamlessly into the softest feathers. It traps him in complete darkness, the only light being the hazel eyes burning with anger. "Don't you fucking dare look away from me. I should be the only one in your mind, in your body, in your _soul_! Not them. You are not theirs, you hear me, Jeongguk. You. Are. Mine."

With a dangerous snap of his wings, Taehyung shifts Jeongguk's body with ease, manhandling the suspended boy and shifting him higher and further over the balcony, smile wicked when Jeongguk gasps in panicked surprise. The simmering arousal turns into full blown lust, all his senses consumed with Taehyung, Taehyung, _Taehyung_!

The wet heat returns to his cock, and his stomach clenches suddenly in response to a rough press of teeth beneath the sensitive head of his arousal. Jeongguk loses control of his body and arches his back, heels digging into Taehyung’s back painfully as he fucks up into that destructive mouth.

He makes sure Taehyung’s eyes are closed before letting the mask drop for barely a moment. Barely a moment for him to spread him arms, unsure if he’s reaching for the watery abyss below or the stormy sky above. Barely a moment for the muscles in his back to spasm around the empty hole and scar tissue colouring his smooth skin. Barely a moment for the reaching orgasm to suddenly fade to the background, instead replaced with such a overwhelming sense of loss the scent of storm clouds scent intensifies and almost drowns out Taehyung’s freshly mowed grass scent.

“Gguk?” Taehyung calls, pulling back with swollen red lips. He blinks a few times to clear the lusty haziness from his eyes and focus on his mate. Jeongguk doesn’t respond. He remains leaning back as far as possible, body completely parallel to the rapids below.

"I-I can't touch you." Jeongguk whispers, skin feeling much too tight, almost suffocating with the dry heat scorching his body. His orgasm is so close and yet so far away. His back screams in pain, trying to reciprocate Taehyung's embrace but unable to. Fresh tears of frustration drip hotly down his cheeks and mask broken, he snarls into the sky. The sound is easily absorbed by the thick feathers blocking his view. The sadness turns to frustration to anger. Angry that even his verbal pain is ignored by those who did this.

Pure red embers that start to flame when he shouts against the unfairness of it all. Of being torn apart. Left incomplete and abandoned. Completely ruined by the one thing he wants the most. By the one person he loves the most. It's convenience, that Taehyung's the one he unleashes his rage upon. Maybe vindictive. And honestly, he should be feeling guilty, or ashamed at how far he's fallen. Fallen past the surface and through the bedrock into the lava pools that delight in melting the flesh from his bones, leaving him raw and completely exposed.

Taehyung makes him feel that. Feel vulnerable and so, _so_ easy to manipulate. Jeongguk's always been easy for Taehyung. Desperate for his affections, his devotion. Addicted to feeling like a god when Taehyung touches him, _cries_ for him. And the longing is so damn strong that Jeongguk feels like he's free falling off the balcony, heading straight into the watery grave below.

It's terrifying.

It drags his orgasm closer, gripped tightly by the neck as his anger presses it against Jeongguk's skin. Anger makes him careless. It makes him _mean_. It makes him want to be good, to be so good. Good enough that Taehyung never leaves him alone. Good enough that Taehyung obsesses over him. Only ever thinks about him.

Thinks of touching him.

Of kissing him.

Of fucking him, feeling Jeongguk slide in and out of him slowly, so slowly and deep, just like before so that Jeongguk's cock is all his desperate mind can think about. Until Taehyung's body only knows Jeongguk's taste, his textures, his scent. Until Taehyung wants nothing more than to be claimed by Jeongguk, inside and out completely.

The fire rages beneath his skin and with another angry huff he buries one hand into the black feathers, smirking at the way the blades immediately move out of his way, parting to reveal the most delicate and vulnerable feathers to his rough touch. He grabs them carelessly and tugs until Taehyung cries out and his nail cut deeper into Jeongguk's thighs. The other hand reaches down his body, following the heat trail down his chest and stomach until he can wrap the tangled curls around his fingers.

His mask his broken, shattered and the pieces scattered into the raging river below. "You will fix it," he hisses, tugging harshly with both hands until Taehyung's body presses closer instinctively, trying to get away from the pain. With a smirk he glances down, following the alluring view of his tight body to the gasping swollen mouth so close to where he wants it. Another tug pulls his lover's head closer, mouth open and panting wetly over his swollen length, so red and full, god, Jeongguk could burst just from the view.

But more than anything, it's not the shimmering tears dripping down those gorgeous hazel eyes or the way that split tongue lolls out, obscene and dripping with saliva when Taehyung rubs just the tip of the ball piercing along his cock. Nothing but the unforgiving cold stroke of the metal sliding up and down the engorged flesh.

Up and down.

Up and down.

Again and again, following that same route, driving him crazy enough to tear his own skin off just to make some breathing room.

No, that isn't what makes Jeongguk crack.

Rather it's the unrelenting challenge issued from the blazing flame reflected in blown pupils.

_Try me_ , they demand.

Daring him to challenge Taehyung's will. With an irritated growl, Jeongguk yanks on soft hair and pulls Taehyung's body closer, ignoring the way his lover arches into the hard press of Jeongguk's heels into his oil glands. The fresh scent of grass intensifies, completely downing out everything else when the glands squirt out copious amounts of oil, enough to slick Taehyung's back and legs, and Jeongguk's legs. God, Jeongguk wants it all over him. Wants to be drenched in it, swallow it until he drowns in it. Have Taehyung stake his own claim over Jeongguk's body again, just to remind him that he still has a purpose. That he still matters.

He _needs_ Taehyung and the bastard knows it with the way he smirks behind Jeongguk's cock.

He's burning alive and Taehyung's the only way to put him out of his misery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes a deleted scene that I didn't want to post on the twitter version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! Life got busy and then this stupid virus happened. We are all safe and just hanging out at home. I hope everyone else is also safe! Take care of yourselves and be patient with each other, especially since we're all stuck in small spaces with family/friends every day until the foreseeable future. 
> 
> Love you guys and the next chapter will be up in a couple hours. 
> 
> If you're too impatient for me to post on here, come follow me on twt @R0RESA
> 
> Happy readings and let me know in the comments what you think?! I also added another chapter because this one was getting too long.

Patience gone, Jeongguk arches his back, kicking his hips up, ignoring the way the knot in his gut tightens when he wobbles on the railing. With the hand controlling Taehyung's head, he spreads his thighs wide and possible and shoves Taehyung forward, smothering him between his ass cheeks until he face is positioned exactly when he wants it. Where he _needs_ it.

And still, even with his nose pressing behind his balls and his mouth against his most intimate place, the defiance never leaves. Because no matter how much Taehyung loves it when Jeongguk breaks him down until he's nothing but a filthy beast, existing only to fuck and satisfy his selfish desires. Until he's practically tearing his own throat apart to take Jeongguk in as deep as possible, and then deeper still. No matter how much Taehyung loves it when Jeongguk plays their mean little game, he loves it the most when _he's_ the one winning.

When he's the one to shatter that perfect mask with a hammer, smashing it against the gorgeous flesh until he's left with a beast of his own. One so broken and tainted by him that there's nothing for Jeongguk to go back to. No one willing to spare him even a glance. Leaving him barely a shell for Taehyung to fill with all sorts of goodies. Because as much as Jeongguk is in control, Taehyung holds his puppet strings and that is where the true power lies. Jeongguk is in control because Taehyung allows it. Because they both get off on the game of it all. Because when even when those thick thighs part to reveal one of the places he could spent eternities worshipping with everything at his disposal, Taehyung's the one who, in the end, always comes out on top. His will is always the last to break. And this time, it's no different.

"Make it go away," Jeongguk demands, voice warped with rage and lust, reverberating in the cocoon of Taehyung's wings. There's a hint of a plea, just a small bubble of vulnerability that Taehyung latches onto immediately and the atmosphere shifts. Like an hourglass flipped upside down, the power of control changes hands, leaving Jeongguk shivering in anticipation.

"Well done, baby," Taehyung growls, throat possibly a bit shredded from deepthroating Jeongguk so thoroughly. It burns, vocal cords irritated at the movement, probably swollen with the abuse he's forced on them. The pain shoots straight to where Taehyung's leaking profusely on the concrete. Heaven and hell, he aches. His own cock almost purple with how long he's been holding his own climax at bay. Such delicious pain. The release will be blinding, as it always is when his lover is concerned. He can't fucking _wait_!

Jeongguk preens at the praise, relieved to just let go and let Taehyung take care of everything. It hurts too much to think, to have to stay strong when all he wants to do is be torn apart.

"What do you want, Gguk? You were such a good boy for me, got me so damn hard, baby. Heaven and hell, I can still feel you in my throat." Taehyung nuzzles Jeongguk's balls, enjoying the way his boy shudders at the praise, slowly releasing the previous tension and replacing it with a pleasurable one. "Almost lost it so many times: your pretty cock flooding down my throat, when you force my body exactly where you want it, demanding me to worship you, to treat you like the god you rightfully are."

Jeongguk whines into his wings, legs trembling when Taehyung sucks roughly on his taint in reward. "So damn perfect. I'll let you fly again, Jeongguk. Just surrender everything to me." Dragging his piercing against the firm skin, Taehyung stops long enough to jab the piercing against Jeongguk's sweet spot from the outside, just pushing and pushing until Jeongguk's rim twitches, drawing his attention to where he really wants to be.

"Just like that, baby. Let me in completely. _Fall._ "

"Y-yes! Do it! It hurts, Tae. God, I _ache_ so much I'm going crazy! Taste me, t-take me! J-just do it!"

_Impatient little thing_. Taehyung smirks, wide and wicked eyes gleaming in satisfaction even his own pleasure surges through him, leaving his skin pebbling and feeling too tight and hot. "You wish is always my command." Spreading Jeongguk's glorious thighs further apart, he revels in the complete trust his lover has in him to keep him from plummeting to his death. If anything, Taehyung knows how high it cranks them both to tease Death with such recklessness and to offend the sky by letting his skeletal hands caress such a vibrant creature like Jeongguk. To know that it's all for Taehyung.

He starts off with a gentle press of his lips against Jeongguk's rim, sighing at the way it flutters in anticipation at the wet pressure. Wound so tight, Jeongguk flails at the kiss and attempts to buck his hips, crying out for more and more, uncaring of the way his body slips further over the balcony. Jeongguk's desperation grows and he falls backwards off the railing. His stomach plummets and Taehyung winces when his boy tears at his feathers in a panic as he falls. Still, not one to lose out on an opportunity to destroy his lover in any capacity, Taehyung follows his body over the railing, stretching and standing until he's at full height looking down into the violent river past Jeongguk's head.

Mouth pressed firmly; Taehyung shifts his hold so one arm is completely wrapped around Jeongguk's left thigh. His other hand presses to the underside of the right thigh and pushes it forward, spreading Jeongguk completely and supporting him precariously with one strong arm.

"Taehyung!" Jeongguk shrieks, voice cracking with a hysterical laugh until he chokes with a strangled yell. Completely exposed and with nowhere to escape or move, Jeongguk can do nothing but yell into the fading light, body arching painfully as Taehyung forces his split tongue past the clenched muscles. He goes slow, using the strong muscle to continuously slide past the tight rim, unrelentless and merciless when he makes sure to drag his piercing along the sensitive walls.

Jeongguk's screams at the water, body trembling something fierce as his arousal drips down his chest and over his chin, a waterfall that stains his lips and drips into his mouth where it's permanently open, whether to scream or breathe, he's not sure. Jeongguk's heart pounds in his chest, fear sending his fight or flight response into overdrive only to bring his mind to a screeching halt and shatter it into a thousand glittering pieces because fuck, Taehyung's tongue _just keeps going_! Growing wider and thicker the deeper he pushes it in, flicking and tasting him so damn deep. Fuck, it hurts but the venom Taehyung purposely coats his tongue with makes him burn. Melting his mind until the fear is replaced with that similar high only Taehyung can give him.

His entire being nothing more than a vessel for Taehyung to fill in any way he deems fit.

Every cell needy for more.

"More, more, more!" He babbles, body almost paralyzed with how _good_ it feels to finally be filled by his lover. To feel the constant pressure when Taehyung continues to expand his tongue, pushing impossibly deeper until oh god, Jeongguk's certain Taehyung's licking at the base of his heart, tasting the blood engorged organ and tainting it with his venom until it enters his bloodstream. 

And it _burns_! Taehyung's saliva might as well be magma from the deepest sector of hell. Pure liquid torture that leads the way for that devastating muscle to push in so, so deep. He should fear the way the venom turns his internal muscles so pliant, how it controls his body and pushes his organs aside to make room for Taehyung's tongue. He should be terrified that it'll push into his heart at the spot it licks at the organ pounding with blood and adrenaline. That it'll burst through the pulsing flesh until Jeongguk's mouth is filled with the taste of his own blood and Taehyung's tongue. Speared through from end to end, completely dependent on his destroyer as he's fucked in every way possible, until he can taste the salt of his own tears when Taehyung's tongue stretches further out to lick them off his cheek, sliding so wet over his own.

"Filthy little thing you are," Taehyung mumbles, words slurred together without his tongue's ability to curl around the syllables. But Jeongguk understands perfectly. Feels the words reverberating in his mind, a whispering caress that has him shaking in anticipation.

"S-stop reading m-my mind," he grits out, body writing against the iron grip around his legs when Taehyung's tongue shifts inside him, attempting to shape the words against his sensitive walls. "Y-you promised!"

Petulant and frustrated Jeongguk arches his back and uses Taehyung's grip on his thighs to move his hips, eyes squeezed tight in frustration, arms swinging in the open air to get a momentum going. Swing them up and arch back. Swing then forward and arch forward.

Taehyung pushes his tongue in as deep as possible and holds it still. An impossibly thick and malleable intrusion that burns him from inside out. An itch that grows, so mean and all consuming as Jeongguk attempts to find some sort of relief.

He clenches around Taehyung, heart fluttering, pleased, when he groans against his twitching rim. The sound is like oil, igniting the overstimulated sparks into something more as it continues to press against his most sensitive spots, the pressuring barely changing when Jeongguk rocks his body in an angry fit.

Desperate. So fucking desperate.

Just how Taehyung likes him.

Opening his eyes, Taehyung growls and clenches his thighs tightly because fuck, just looking at Jeongguk lost and desperate, uncaring of anything but Taehyung's devotion to him is almost enough to undo him. Snapping his wings aggressively, he curls them then pulls them back, sliding the delicate feathers out of Jeongguk's painful grip until there's nothing for his lover to grab onto. Nothing to ground him or surround him except for the faded light and the curious eyes of the early evening stars.

He wants them to see.

Wants them _all_ to see who Jeongguk belongs to. Who he breathes for. Wants them to understand that this is the being Taehyung worships. The creature Taehyung will destroy everything for, if only to see that lewd expression and evidence of their love out here in the open. That Jeongguk is his to possess and devour. That he's the only one who can make him scream so beautifully. Unravel him thread by thread with his tongue, his love, his cock, until that beautiful mind doesn't know how to exist outside of him.

In the distance, the wind picks up, a slight breeze, warm with rage that ruffles their hair before it fades, control once more regained.

"G-god fucking d-damn it, T-Taehyung! Y-you bast _ard_!" Jeongguk's yells drop into a painful whine that tugs at his gut violently when Taehyung relaxes his tongue, flattening it until it presses against Jeongguk's walls, stretching out his tight hole more.

His left thigh tenses, tightening painfully over Taehyung's shoulder, but all it does is make him leak more, his own thighs a wet mess with his arousal. Still, his own pleasure is nothing compared to the mess Jeongguk is.

Back arched painfully, offering his sweet nipples to the sky. Pink and pebbled, straining, begging for someone to mouth over them, licking, sucking, and biting until they're deliciously sore and red.

Heaven and hell, Taehyung's mouth waters at the thought.

He wants to touch them so badly he's drooling even more. Wants to flick his tongue against the stiff peaks, roll them beneath his fingers, tug and twist until Jeongguk's crying and shaking from the pained pleasure.

Without his permission, Taehyung's wings curl in, feathers shifting until the limbs form a gentle arch, surrounding Jeongguk once again, leaving just enough space to let him see the stars as they grow brighter in their own lust. Jeongguk reaches out in need, whining in displeasure when they move out of his reach, unable to chase them because his arms are strained and muscles weak from pleasure and from balancing himself earlier.

The massive wings shake in anticipation, dark feathers trembling with the need to touch their lover, to feel the heat radiating off his gorgeous skin. Taehyung watches with a wicked gaze as the longest primary feather on each wing curls in, blades turned inwards as it rests upon Jeongguk's spread arms. It caresses the vulnerable skin, dragging up carefully from wrist to his sensitive inner elbow, up and over his shoulders before sliding over those sweet peaks. They just lay there, glistening dangerously, their metallic weight pressing on the straining nubs before sliding back and forth, careful of the sharp edges.

"Tae," Jeongguk gasps, eyes slamming closed when he finally, finally gets some relief on his chest, happy to focus on anything other than the burning heat building and building with no outlet in sight because _Taehyung refuses to fucking move!_

Taehyung huffs in amusement, enjoying the irritation lacing Jeongguk's thoughts when he mentally curses him out. The grip around his tongue tightens, the spread muscles bearing down on him painfully. With a wince, Taehyung pulls back reflexively, tongue sliding out a couple inches before Jeongguk sucks him back in with a whine.

"F-fuck you," Jeongguk pants, head a bit hazy with all the blood rushing to it, eyes fluttering at how fucking good that little movement felt. He needs it, needs so much more. And fuck Taehyung if he's going to stop him.

"Hmmm, I don't think that's what's happening right now, love." With a smirk, Taehyung pushes his tongue back in place, retaking the few inches and locking it in place so all Jeongguk can do is flutter around it.

"P-please, Tae," Jeongguk whines, relaxing every muscle, falling completely limp in Taehyung's grasp. He makes sure to arch his back even more, knows that his lower back will be completely fucked from being in this position for so long, but the future discomfort is nowhere on his radar.

God, he wants, no _needs_ Taehyung to move so badly he's ready to cry and scream bloody murder. But he won't. Not unless Jeongguk forces him to move and right now, he honestly can barely move his limbs. Instead he tries something else.

Because Taehyung's not the only one competitive enough to use underhanded tricks. He's not the only one willing to pay dirty to get what he wants. After all, he learned from the best.

Jeongguk pushes into the metallic feathers, pushing his chest out as much as possible, moaning at the way the unforgiving blades rolls the tight buds. "W-want your m-mouth, Tae. D-don't you wanna s-suck on them? They'd feel so good, Tae. Wanna f-feel your piercing. S-shit, it'd hurt so-so bad. P-Please, Tae, ple-ease!"

Jeongguk's a filthy cheater. Moaning and begging like a dirty slut. He's a fucking, filthy cheater that knows exactly how to kick him down without touching him. With each gorgeous sound, Taehyung's cock jerks in approval, his orgasm teasing him with a breathless punch to the gut, driving him mad.

"D-don't you wanna make me f-feel good, Tae? Want t-to touch me, fuck me with your tongue, b-bite my nipples until they're so r-red. Unt-until y-ou're in my-my tight hole, fu-fucking me in and out, stirring up my insides, f-fuck! Oh, please Tae, please!"

Eyes burning, Taehyung drags his tongue out halfway and punches it back in, keeping it flat and wide, twisting and curling it as it slides in and out.

In and out, until Jeongguk's body jackknifes in midair, curling in on itself at the sudden onslaught of ecstasy steamrolling through him. The wings are quick to move, spreading wide in pride at their prize.

The sounds are obscene. A filthy symphony of Jeongguk's gasping shrieks accompanied by the wet squelching of Taehyung's tongue tasting every inch of Jeongguk. Licking and pressing against every sweet spot, making sure the delicious friction remains a constant as the wet muscle rubs relentlessly against his swollen prostate.

It's sloppy and wet, so fucking wet with saliva drenching Jeongguk's sweet hole, slicking his ass and coating Taehyung's neck and chest.

Heaven and hell, he's a vision. Thighs shaking violently against the sudden pleasure, body thrashing as it attempts to catch up with the sudden change in pace. Miles of gorgeous, flawless skin, blotchy and red with arousal and exertion. Chest heaving as his lungs work overtime to bring oxygen into his system before Taehyung knocks it out with each curling thrust. Pretty doe eyes wide with panicked pleasure, lips blood red and swollen form biting them too hard as he attempts to communicate his need. To tell Taehyung to slow down, that it's too much too fast. But with each slide across his sweet spot, the words break apart, coming out as frantic ah, ah, ah's and butchered versions of Taehyung's name.

With a hum, Taehyung curls his tongue in the tight space and flicks the split tips rapidly inside him, rolling his tongue against the overstimulated walls, almost coming at the clumsy way Jeongguk drags his sore arms up to his chest and attempts to reach Taehyung. To touch, to pull on _something_ , anything to stop him from shattering into a million pieces.

"S-shit Tae, s-stop! I'ma come, fuck, I- nghh, coming!" And this. This right here is why Taehyung exists. To see Jeongguk scream Taehyung's name to the heavens in such a sweet voice, thrashing and rocking back onto Taehyung's tongue, clenching his tight little hole so tight that it hurts, trapping it in place as his swollen, red length erupts, slapping against his face in thick stripes. Some lands in his hair, over his right eye. The rest lands on Jeongguk's chest and slides down to collect at his neck, held in place for a moment before his body sags. Limp and twitching in aftershocks, uncaring of the way gravity's fingers trail his release over his chin and into his gasping mouth, making him choke on a heaving breath.

Fucking filthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?
> 
> See you guys in an hour or so for the final part 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk breaks and Taehyung makes a vow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here! This is the final part of the story! 
> 
> Happy readings!

So goddamn pretty Taehyung's heart squeezes. Fondness, lust, love, possessiveness. All four fighting for control, each pull and pushing until Taehyung feels like he's going to explode from the pent-up emotions. Needs to find an outlet. What better than Jeongguk's trembling and ready body?

His lust skyrockets, the need to wreck Jeongguk even more. To bring him to highs only he can, remind him of his rightful place in this universe. Needs to bury himself as deep as possible in Jeongguk's warmth. Wants to give him everything he asked for. The need to pleasure him and make him feel good taking over all his senses.

It's game over. Can't bear to spend another moment not surrounding him in every way possible, to taste the other delicious parts of his sexy body. God, his own release teases him painfully, reminding him of how hard he's been, how much he _aches_. And he's been so good for Jeongguk. Hasn't touched himself once. Only focused on his lover's pleasure because that's what Jeongguk demands with every stuttered breath and alluring shift of his body. Even now, breathless and slowly coming down from his high, his body calls to Taehyung. Demands more touches, more pleasure in the way his thighs push against his grip, spreading further apart, loosening the tight clench of his sweet hole to make way for something bigger.

An unspoken order.

Taehyung would rather die than refuse.

Without warning, Taehyung pulls back and slides his tongue out of Jeongguk's quivering body, making sure to press hard against his prostate cruelly, just to hear him cry out so, so sweetly. God, Taehyung's face is a mess. Wet and tacky with dry spit, but none of that matters because all he can focus on is how Jeongguk's length fills again, legs shaking wonderfully around his head at the intense over-stimulation.

It must hurt. Heaven and hell, Taehyung hope it hurts because that's what Jeongguk wants. What he needs. To be pushed past his breaking point until he can fly once again before Taehyung yanks him back to the earth, grounding him and piecing his puzzle pieces back together.

Each time according to _his_ design.

"Shit, shit, _shit,_ " Jeongguk chants, babbling at the icy heat flooding through his veins, and heaven and hell, he's burning again. So much hotter, he feels like a supernova. Building and building until he explodes in a blinding light, scattering his atoms into the cosmos.

"More, more. Fuck me, Tae, need it, god, I'm going crazy!"

Who could refuse that sweet voice, raspy from breathlessness?

Taehyung isn't gentle in the way he slides his tongue out. He's a bit careless, flicks the piercing unnecessarily, tapping at the twitching walls when he slides his extended tongue out, compressing it as more is revealed from between Jeongguk's thighs and settling it back in his own throat until it can fit in his mouth comfortably. He can't wait anymore. Isn’t gentle as he hauls Jeongguk back from where he's dangled over the edge. Jeongguk yelps at the sudden movement only to moan in relief, happy when those strong arms wrap around his waist, one arm sliding up to cradle him against the railing. His shoulders throb, but Jeongguk ignores the pain and drapes them over Taehyung's shoulders, tangling one hand in the dark curls. The other wraps around the large supporting bone, using it for leverage to pull their bodies even closer, humming happily pressed between Taehyung and the railing.

Taehyung pins his hips there, grip firm and bruising as it holds him still against the metal bars. "I'm going to take you, baby." Taehyung whispers, dragging his tongue along Jeongguk's face, making sure to follow the tracks left by his release. Following the salty path up, moaning at his taste, cleaning him up before he messes him up again.

Jeongguk groans, face flushing at the lewdness of it all, embarrassed at how quickly he parts his lips for Taehyung. Desperate to feel that wicked muscle sliding against his own.

Jeongguk's grip on Taehyung's wing bone tightens as he hauls him impossibly closer, sweet mouth dropping open and tongue lolling out, just begging Taehyung to capture it.

So that's what he does. Slides their hips together, making their lengths drip at the slippery friction, from Taehyung arousal and Jeongguk's previous release as they grind into one another. Jeongguk throws his head back to moan but Taehyung follows him closely, swiftly capturing his tongue between puffy lips to suck on it. He blows it, taking it as deep as possible. Swirls his own tongue around it, bobbing his head back and forth before holding it still, letting Jeongguk take over. Thrusting, trying to taste the back of Taehyung's throat as he tongue fucks him. Only pulling away when the need to breathe sets their lungs aflame.

"So good, baby," Jeongguk slurs, gaze hazy with need, as he chases the shocks of pleasure when their lengths rubs together. "Gonna fuck me well, Tae? Pretty Tae, takes care of me so well, yeah?" The hand in his hair tugs harshly, making Taehyung grit his teeth against the pain. Jeongguk coos at his pained expression, pulling Taehyung's face away from his until their lips are an agonizing centimetre away. It hurts, but Jeongguk's too far gone, mind and body only focused on chasing that high again. Desperate to sate the emptiness waiting to swallow him whole if Taehyung doesn't get there first.

"Fuck me, Tae."

With a snarl, Taehyung slides his hands down to Jeongguk's scratched up thighs and pulls them wide, situating himself between them and pulling those glorious legs around his waist before returning his hands to Jeongguk's.

"Hold on tight, Gguk." It's all the warning Jeongguk gets. There's a suspenseful moment, when they lock eyes, staring deep into their mate's soul before the peace is broken. Taehyung isn't gentle. He can't be and Jeongguk doesn't want him to be. They're both too pent up. Too desperate to feel each other completely. To be as close to each other without inhabiting the same physical body.

Heaven and hell, they're both so wet, and Jeongguk so open, that the slide in is so, so easy. "Slutty hole just begging for me, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes, fucking _yes_! Fuck me, fuck me, Tae! Wan-wanna feel all of you!"

  
Fuck! It's so hot inside him. So soft and wet and incredibly hot as Taehyung thrusts in, sheathing himself until his hip presses into Jeongguk's ass. Buried to the hilt as Jeongguk's walls mold around his cock, muscles fluttering as they adjust to the sudden penetration.

They both moan in pleasure, bodies burning up but feeling so at peace, both finally connected, just as it's meant to be. Shit, he's going to come. Can feel his orgasm rushing towards him, ready to throw him over the edge as Jeongguk continues to squeeze around him.

_Not yet, not yet_ , he chants.

Latching onto Jeongguk's unmarked neck, Taehyung digs his sharp teeth into the delicate flesh, covering his Adam's apple and biting down hard enough for Jeongguk's voice to crack, breaking as his windpipe is restricted, until Taehyung's mouth leaves a bruise in the outline of his teeth. Jeongguk's throat vibrates against his tongue on a strangled groan when he licks over the skin between his jaws, testing the give of the firm cartilage beneath.

They're both frozen, desperately pulling themselves away from the razor edge of the cliff, neither willing to fall just yet. Then there's a sharp tug on his hair and Taehyung snaps into action. Ignoring the way Jeongguk's legs clamp around his waist, Taehyung pulls out, sliding his thick length out slowly, releasing his jaws to groan at the way Jeongguk squeezes around him, trying to suck him back where he belongs.

He slides out until only the head remains, taking a moment to enjoy the way it squeezes around his sensitive tip before thrusting back in, forcing the tight muscles to part, making sure to go slow and hard so Jeongguk can feel everything. Heaven and hell, he's leaking so much the accompanying wet noises are almost enough to drown out their heavy breathing.

In and out.

Slow and hard.

Going as deep as possible each time. Pulling Jeongguk's limp and overstimulated body onto each push until Jeongguk swears he can taste it. It feels good. So, so, so good. His body practically convulsing each time Taehyung hips slam into his ass. Sends tingles through his body and Jeongguk's powerless against the pleasure. He's so close. Just needs a bit more to lift his feet off the ground.

"T-touch me, touch me, d-do it, make me fly!"

"Shit, so. Fucking. Demanding!"

With a snarl Taehyung shifts his grip until he can hold Jeongguk's thighs wide apart, trusting his lover to maintain his grip. He spreads him wide and curses as he watches Jeongguk take him over and over. So, fucking well. His sweet hole glistening and red from Taehyung's previous ministrations. Looking so damn beautiful framed with bruises littering those thick thighs. And Jeongguk spreads them so well. Willingly pushes into Taehyung's hold, straining to push them further apart, anything to bring Taehyung that much closer, that much deeper.

"Gonna fuck you dumb, baby," Taehyung promises.

His hips don't stop. Maintaining their rough thrusts as he fulfills Jeongguk's last request. Bending his head, he closes his eyes and lets muscle memory lead his mouth when it wants to go. Mouthing at the heaving chest until they wrap around something stiff. So cute and hard, pushing into his wet mouth as Jeongguk cries out.

"Yes, yes, oh-h yes! S-suck me! Make me feel good!"

The hand griping his wing bone moves to his hair, fingers knotting in his sweaty locks, pulling and tugging Taehyung's head where Jeongguk wants it. He doesn't resist, lets Jeongguk control the direction while his hips continue pumping slow and rough into his tight heat.

He mouths over the nipple, plucking at it with just his lips, rubbing them together to feel the soft hardness before laying hot open-mouthed kisses to it. Occasionally dragging his teeth over the delicate flesh, just to feel the way Jeongguk clenches around him, making his hips stutter in pleasure before fucking in again.

Jeongguk whines and moans, begging for more and using Taehyung's body to push against, pressing his chest tighter to Taehyung's swollen mouth as he alternates between the aching nubs. It's like electric shocks run from his nipples to his gut, his stomach muscles tensing and relaxing with each thrust inside him, stirring him up.

Taehyung's wings curl in tighter around them, smothering Jeongguk in Taehyung's scent. The feathers brush against his damp skin, the delicate caress like needles to his over sensitized flesh. Each thrust pushes him against the feathers and Jeongguk cries out, shivering and clawing at Taehyung's neck because it's all too much and not enough! His heart's beating too fast, lung working overtime and failing in their purpose because Taehyung's going so fucking _deep_! Too deep. It hurts, oh god it _hurt_! The continuous friction against his raw walls, the way his own arousal slides teasingly along Taehyung's stomach, just a light teasing that makes him want to scream and tear his hair out because he's going to shatter! The lust raging through him, burning him from the inside, has shrunk his skin. The flesh two sizes too small for what's coming. Paper thin and fragile, it's going to be torn to shreds by the incoming tsunami.

He can't _fucking wait_!

Taehyung's relentless, and Jeongguk knows the guy could do this forever. Has the unnatural stamina to literally fuck Jeongguk so good and hard that time becomes non-existent. Until the days and weeks blur together. Could and will literally fuck him stupid, slamming his hard length into his tight little hole over and over, for weeks. Never once tiring because that's the creature Taehyung is. A lustful demon that thrives on taking everything form Jeongguk, and then returning it ten-fold. With such devotion and passion that Jeongguk sometimes fears he might die from such strong affections. Because what mortal could survive this? This pleasure, the ecstasy that so easily flows into him, poisoning everything until Jeongguk wants nothing more than to stay like this for the rest of his life. Desires nothing more than fucking and being fucked like this, until his body and mind don't remember how to survive without being filled to the brim with Taehyung, Taehyung, _Taehyung!_

"T-that's right, Jeongguk. I should be the only thing you know. The only word to fall from your sweet lips should only ever be my name. Just like this, let me take you. Devour you until we become one."

Pressing Jeongguk tighter against the railing, Taehyung readjusts his thrusts, aiming straight for the one spot that will make his lover _scream_. He finds it so easily, as if his cock instinctively knows just where to go. He pushes against it roughly and stops his thrusts, choosing instead to grind hard into the swollen gland over and over. Jeongguk screams his name with a wet cry, choking on his own spit at the blistering pleasure the action bring. Mouth feeling empty, Taehyung dips down to continue attacking Jeongguk's nipples, now a flaming red and so, so swollen they must ache something fierce. And yet, he still pulls Taehyung's mouth to them, babbling and begging with delicious whines for more.

To make them hurt more.

Such a pretty, pretty view his baby makes, eyes wide but unseeing. Drooling all over himself, body trembling violently, just still desperate for more, greedy for everything Taehyung can give him. Thinking of nothing other than his own immediate gratification. And Taehyung does his best to give him everything. Makes sure to grind just right that the focused friction causes Jeongguk's internal muscles to tighten painfully around him, desperately trying to hold him still just for a second of relief that's ignored when Taehyung easily overcomes the muscles weak from pleasure. Distracting Jeongguk from the pleasured pain of his hole by latching his teeth around the tender nubs. Tugging and flicking the ball piercing against them, tasting the sweet iron flooding beneath the flesh as he strums them with his tongue, alternating between biting and licking and sucking on them harshly, wanting to draw the blood closer to the surface. Until the delicate breeze blowing over them is enough to bring Jeongguk to his knees, leaving him a messy and wet pile on the ground.

_I'm going to break_ , Jeongguk thinks, body completely unresponsive to the near violent pleasure taking over his executive functions. _I want him to break me. Want more, please Taehyung!_

Jeongguk's cries echo in his mind and that sweet request was all Taehyung was waiting for. "Your wish is my command, my love." Lifting his swollen mouth from Jeongguk's abused nipples, Taehyung wraps his arms around that lithe waist and holds Jeongguk steady while he picks up the pace. Making sure to hit every painfully delicious spot inside Jeongguk's spasming body, taking his own frustrations out as he pounds into his tight hole, slamming fast and hard, going so deep Jeongguk will be tasting him for the next little while. Making sure to slide against his prostrate, he pulls Jeongguk closer, so his leaking cock has something to rub against, completely drenching Taehyung's stomach even more, dirtying his skin from where he's leaking like a faucet.

The hot coil in Taehyung's gut tightens even more, until his lungs can't keep up, panting against Jeongguk's sharp jaw, mouthing wetly over it as the pleasure intensifies. The edge rushes at them from both ends, like the raging river below them, reaching out with rough hands to pull them off the cliff and into the dark abyss.

"G-gonna come, Gguk. Come with me, baby. Let me shatter you."

Jeongguk can't breathe. Can't feel anything outside of the violent slamming of Taehyung's cock in and out of his hole, rim too weak to clench and hold him in place as his body wrecks havoc upon his. His chest burns, nipples rubbed raw and releasing shocks of pure pain each time they rub against Taehyung's chest. His fingertips tingle, legs numb and the line between pleasure and pain fades, until nothing but the scorching friction is all that fills him. Replaces the blood in his vessels, until Taehyung's panting breath replaces the air in his lungs. Black spots dance before him, flickering and growing the faster they rush to the edge. He's going to do it. He's going to fly again! Jeongguk runs faster, along with the wave of ecstasy, letting it propel him towards the edge of the cliff until it throws him off the end.

They both come with a scream, throats shredding themselves apart when they voice their pleasure to the heavens, drowning out anything that's not them.

It's a vicious whirlwind and fucking hell, it _hurts_! Their orgasms slam into them, vaulting them over the edge. Taehyung cries out at the suffocating squeeze around his cock, desperately rutting against the paralyzing grip as he spills inside Jeongguk's wet heat, staining the fucked raw walls with his claim, barely feeling the hot wet sensation of Jeongguk erupting over his stomach, shooting hard enough to hit the underside of Taehyung's chin.

And Jeongguk shatters. His mask and sanity lost. Smashed against the sides of the cliff, grinded into fine dust when the heat of Taehyung's orgasm floods through his gut, making him quiver in happiness because yes! This is where he's meant to be. Crying and screaming his pleasure for the universe to hear as he thrashes against the still rigid length inside him, fucking himself the best he can, dragging his own release out until nothing but painful overstimulation remains. Until his mind screams at him to stop, that the pain is too much. That he's going to die if the heat continues to grow. But his body doesn't listen. Their orgasm is endless. Each spurt Taehyung releases in his claim causing Jeongguk to come again, triggering Taehyung again in an overwhelming chain reaction they can't break out of.

It's too much but fuck! Jeongguk's legs cramp from the strain, vision a confusing blur of colours and white intermittent with black. He's trembling so badly that Taehyung's body shakes with his. It makes his length shift inside him, shifts it too far to the right until it's pressing right on the practically numb gland. It sets them both off with a cry and dammit, he can't stop _coming_ and oh god, he's coming again! His body keeps moving without his permission, rocking and grinding back until they both flinch in overstimulation. But he can't stop. Needs more. Wants to be filled even more. More, more, more!

"Fuck, baby, you gotta stop," Taehyung whines out, nails digging into Jeongguk's waist but his body responds to Jeongguk's command, still thrusting shallowly, dragging their release out even though it burns, the friction too much for his heart to handle. With a hiss, he sluggishly drags his mouth to Jeongguk's lax mouth. Too uncoordinated to properly kiss his love, Taehyung sticks his tongue out and licks sloppily into his open mouth, uncaring of the way their saliva gets everywhere. What's a little more mess when they're already in such a wrecked state.

They come for days, maybe weeks. Their orgasms shredding them apart at the seams before rebuilding them, again and again, until the magical surge fades out. Energy exhausted and their bodies completely empty, unable to give any more, drained and left floating. Flying high through the clouds, so high up Jeongguk feels untouchable. Free and strong. He feels… whole. Relishes in the feelings as their bodies catch up to their minds, taking in the happy, sated calm their release leaves behind.

At some point they collapse on the floor of the balcony, bodies straining away from the rough texture of the concrete on their sensitive flesh. Chests heaving wrapped up in each other. With a displeased moan, Taehyung pulls himself free from Jeongguk's hold, both breathing a sigh of relief when they can finally breathe without being connected in such an intimate way.

"Always treat me so well, pretty Tae," Jeongguk sighs, still high as a kite when Taehyung rolls them over and curls around his back, holding him close and peppering his damp skin with gentle kisses. The need to be touching is all consuming and they don't deny themselves. Both indulging in a good hard fuck, proud and pleased of their role. It doesn't take long for the raging river below to fade into nothing as Jeongguk's eyes grow heavy, body desperately needing a few days of rest before he can move after that. "I love you," he mumbles, throat aching and dry as a dessert. "Thank you for loving me."

"Oh baby," Taehyung coos, sliding his free hand gently over Jeongguk's flank, soothing the goosebumps littering his flesh with every wet open-mouthed kiss he laves over his back and shoulders. "I told you only I can make you fly. Only I can take you so high you never want to come back down." With a wicked grin, he shifts back and drags his sharp canines over the scarred tissue of Jeongguk's back. Licking and sucking at the rough, knotted flesh even as Jeongguk whines in protest. The muscles still ache, as if the injury was inflicted only recently, when in fact, the wound closed over centuries ago. Still, even after all that, Taehyung's blood rushes with each sweet cry Jeongguk releases when he sucks over the dips in the flesh, licking and nibbling along the rough edges of his shoulder blades. Jeongguk writhes in his hold, unable to handle the teasing after such a violent coupling. But he's too weak to move away. Too weak to fight away the way Taehyung's voice warps in his mind, seductive and heady, coaxing him to lose. And Jeongguk does, because he'll never win against Taehyung. Because you can't win against something so unnatural and tainted. Can't win against entropy itself. And maybe because he doesn't want to.

So, he lets Taehyung make him tremble and cry. Lets him hear the pain in his heart, see the longing, the greed filling his soul. Lets him see everything because Taehyung loves him.

Because he loves him enough to destroy him.

"That's right, Jeongguk. Let go. Trust me and I'll bring them back. I'll give you back what they stole."

A blistering wind picks up at Taehyung's words, coals of anger sparking on the breeze with each word Taehyung speaks.

"I'll give them back to you. Your wings. Return you to your former glory. Turn you into the god you deserve to be. The god you are. The god who will destroy them all for me. Who'll make them writhe in agony and pain, painting the sky red with their blood as the world kneels at your feet. Worshiping you, just as I do. And there's nothing they can do to stop me."

The wind howls, screaming and raging as the dark sky erupts in flames. Taehyung just smiles, the serene smile on his face disconcerting with the darkness glinting behind his irises, and curls his massive wings over them, covering their bodies with ease as the scorching wind rushes them, only to slide off his strong wings, protecting them from heaven's rage while they slumber on, regaining their strength for the fun yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> this ended up being way, way longer than I thought it'd be, but I think it worked out pretty great!
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoyed it and please let me know how it was/leave kudos! 
> 
> Make sure to check out my other stuff too! I'll be updating all of them over the break, starting with the invisible queen. 
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think so far!
> 
> Come ask me questions at [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/R0RESA)  
> or follow me at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/R0RESA)
> 
> Also, I really liked writing fun short (lol compared to my other works, yes) drabbles/fics like this, so if you have any prompts or requests you'd like me to write, comment on my twitter! It'll be fun and I promise I'll try to do the best I can. The more details the better! Look for the prompt request tweet under my pinned tweets here: [Prompts and Requests](https://twitter.com/R0RESA/status/1259565530865778688?s=20)
> 
> Until Next Time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
